


We Have Ended; We Deserve Our Rest

by mynameisyarra



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, Urban Fantasy, everyone is a bit in love with gran, support group for the reincarnated and those who lives for far too long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: His glory was founded on the corpses of his fellow skydwellers, friends and foe alike. He would be happier not remembering, but Gran never was the type to let things go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm writing this down now?

There was a high schooler at the secret entrance. The secret entrance for very special guests that were too proud to admit they needed Boss' help. How the  _hell_ did this brat find it?

"I know you are there." The brunet knocked. "Well, I mean... I have no idea  _who_ you are but I'm assuming you work for Sieg. I have business with him."

Ah, so he was a  _guest_. Byron thought sourly. He didn't look like one of the rich kids from magic school, but who could guess with people like these? "Password?"

"...it took me a long ass time to just find out where he lives you must be out of your mind if you think I would know the password." The boy sulked.

"No password, no entrance." Byron drawled, unimpressed with the brat.

"Tell him it's Gran." He insisted. "He knows me."

Byron was planning to tell Boss about him anyway, since he found out the secret entrance, but Byron not gonna let him had that satisfaction. "I'm sure he does."

The boy groaned in annoyance, he bowed and leaned his head on the metal door separating them. "Is he okay, at least?"

"He's just fine." A lie, if Byron ever heard one.

"That would be a first." His tone sounded so rueful, making Byron hesitated about not letting him in.

There were seconds filled with silence as Byron stared at the boy via the door's sliding peephole. Kid wasn't moving from his spot, so Byron sighed and pressed the communication buzzer, "Boss? A kid named Gran is here to see you."

A second. Two seconds. It feels like an eternity before he got a reply. "Gran?"

That took Byron off guard. "Yes?"

"Are you talking to Sieg?" The kid jumped up and down to get a look through the peephole. "Sieg?! You bastard! I can't believe you are  _actually_ a criminal now!" He sounded so damn amused about it, like it was an inside joke. "No more misunderstanding, huh?"

"That's just a natural progression of things, I suppose." Byron could _hear_ the smile in Boss' voice. "Let him through, Byron. He's fine."

"...if you say so, Boss." The henchman opened the door, and the kid didn't waste time to sprint in.

* * *

Gran was... embarrassingly lost. He was just following Sieg's magic--it felt duller now, like the dragon was slumbering inside his vein- but he should have guessed that a mob boss' manor would have been a maze. "Master... Gran?" An Erune in a dapper suit approached him. "If you are looking for Boss, his office is at the other side of this wall."

" _Behind_ this wall?" Damn, Sieg, way to go with the crime organization aesthetic.

"It's not a secret room. You just made a wrong turn." The Erune said blandly.

Gran tried not to look obviously embarrassed, "Ah."

"My name is Gordon." The Erune introduced himself, "I'm here to escort you to Boss."

"Thanks." Gran murmured as he followed Gordon in silence.

The hallway was familiar, Gran saw tints of blue, a couple of old-timey armors and-- oh. _Oh_. Sieg modeled this place after Freendrache's castle, didn't he? How long has he remembered his previous life, then? The yearning for someone else who remember, who shared your life, the validation that you were not insane... geez, no wonder he turned to a life of crime.

"May I ask you something?" Gordon said softly. "Are you his son?"

Gran stared and couldn't help the awkward laughter that escaped his lips."Nnnnoo. No. That would be the worst."

Gordon stopped on his track and frowned at Gran. "I suppose an easygoing life would be more preferable."

Huh. He was upset. "If that was the case I wouldn't bother trying to find him." Gran soothed him. "It wasn't my intent to insult him. Just-- that's not the kind of relationship we have."

Gordon frowned even further, and Gran wondered if he said another wrong thing. "Don't dawdle." He said as he continued his steps. Gran was wise enough not to point out that it was Gordon who stopped first.

* * *

The office was-- it was Lancelot's. As in it was designed just like the captain's office back in Freendrache. It was nostalgic for Gran, and no doubt very haunting for Siegfried. Gran took a step in and stopped right in front of the door, not walking an inch further. He could feel Gordon was staring at him, but Gran found it hard to care. He spread his arms and wait where he was standing, making a smile bloom on Siegfried's face. The man stood up from his seat and made his way to hug Gran.

Granted, Sieg was his hulking giant self as usual but Gran was shorter than the last time they were together, so he had to bend down a lot just to reach Gran. If Gordon made a surprised noise, neither Gran and Sieg made an acknowledgement of it. "I miss you." Siegfried's hug could break his spine, and Gran would tell him thank you.

"Did you sleep well?" Gran returned his hug with the same amount of intensity, even though it had less power behind it.

Siegfried let go and pulled away to take a good look at Gran. "I have never slept well even once in my life."

"Same old same old, then" Gran retorted cheekily.

Siegfried's expression was soft, not at all like a mob boss he ought to be, but it was the face people had fell in love with. "Are you the only one?"

"No-- we- we are having a reunion, you know? I'm gathering everyone I could find- would you like to come?" It was a plea, not a question.

Sieg was still smiling, but this one was smeared with regret, "I can't. The cops are watching me like a hawk. I don't want to put any of you under unnecessary spotlight like this."

"Oh." Gran's disappointment made Sieg's smile waver. "You can attend using video chat?"

"No. I can't. Not only I'm bad at using those, but if there's a chance of the cops sniffing around then there's a chance they'll find out I know you."

"Maybe next time?" The boy asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Sieg hesitantly said.

Gran headbutt Siegfried's chest lightly, clearly frustrated. He reached to his pocket--Gordon was to pull out his gun, but Sieg signaled him to stand down- and pulled out his phone. "I'm giving you my number anyway. Text me if you have another nightmare."

This time, the lie was easier "Sure."

"Swear on Mithra." Gran glared at him, "Swear on Mithra you'll contact me when you have another nightmare."

"...I swear on Mithra that I will contact you when I have a nightmare. Don't regret it." Siegfried said firmly.

The boy's smile made him looked like he had aged beyond his teenage years, beyond adulthood, and beyond death. "Have I ever?"

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

This place wasn't a 5 star resort, that much was obvious. It was a family friendly camping ground, though. People tend to use this place during summer break for bonding activity, but never anything big. That was until someone rich made a 4-day reservation for the whole camp, and for once the place was booked. The guests that were staying seemed to vary too much for any of the staff there to guess what the theme of this event was. Well, that was none of their business. They didn't seem like bad people after all.

* * *

"Hey! Thanks for everyone who can come to this Wales Co. Sponsored Reunion Dot Tee Em. Give it up for rich boy Percy to come through!" Everyone cheered as Gran dodged Percival's--admittedly half-hearted- swing for his head. "A moment of silence to those who couldn't join us today, and another extra silence for Sieg who insisted he can't come because he's a criminal now and cops are gonna go after him if he step out." There was a couple of chuckle. "No, I'm serious. He's a mob boss now."

"No!" The voice was unmistakably Lancelot's.

"I know. He just skipped the whole 'mistaken for a dangerous criminal' and just jumped right into being one instead." Gran shrugged and knew despite Lancelot's pout he thought it was kind of funny too. God. Guess reincarnation could even mess with Lancelot's moral compass.

Before Gran could continue the event, someone made a loud complain, "Hey! This isn't alcohol!"

"Due to the new era's law on legal drinking age, we only have juices and mocktails." People immediately booed at Gran.  _Ungrateful_. "Hey! Shut up! If you want to get arrested go encourage underage drinking outside of the reunion! Besides, mocktails are  _fucking great_!"

There was another round of laughter, cheerful and familiar. _H_ _e missed this_.

"Now go mingle and have fun! Reconnect or make new connections to survive this new era of capitalist hell! Personally I recommend mooching off the rich guys but you do you!" Gran jumped off the stage with a cackle the moment Percival yelled at him. He steadied himself on his feet and spoke to the microphone again, "And before I forget-- my parents thought I'm attending a soccer camp, so please help me fake it!"

Another cheer, another wave of warmth that couldn't be replaced by anything else in this world.

 _They missed this_.

* * *


End file.
